Fraternizing With The Enemy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: He was the enemy but she just couldn't help it.
1. Chapter 1

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

 **Ok so, this is my first time writing is this coupling. I love Finn and Rachel but I do like Jesse and Rachel as well. I have no idea where this story is going to and when or where it will end. But I've been inspired by northstar61 with Somebody to Love you. Check it out if you haven't already. I can't say this will be as great as that story because it probably won't be but I'll have a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Oh and Happy St Patrick's Day.**

 **Chapter One**

The voices were raised. Her chin quivered and her eyes moistened. But she held strong as she walked out. Her name shouted out after her. When she was knew she was no longer in their sight. She raced out the room, the building crying. She was meant by a icy cold beverage to the face and body. This made the tears fall more as the product stung her eyes.

"Tissue?"

"Thank you," she muttered.

She wiped her eyes and looked up - to see a boy. A familiar but unfamiliar boy.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I get slushied nearly every day I can deal with it," she answered.

"You shouldn't have to," he said.

"Hierarchy," she answered.

"Jocks, cheerleaders and everybody else," he said.

"Jocks, cheerleaders, everybody else and then the glee club," she answered.

"Your in glee?" he asked.

It clicked who he was.

"Your Jesse St James. Your lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Your the enemy," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Busted," he said. "Your Rachel Berry. The only talented member of New Directions."  
"Your here to spy," she said.

"That would be correct," he answered.

"Well you've missed your chance Glee has just ended," she said.

"That is sad," he said. "Oh well other day."

"I'll be watching for you," she said.

"I don't doubt it," he answered. "Do you want to get a coffee?"

"I have to go home," she answered. "Your the enemy."

"I don't have to be," he answered.

"But you are," she answered. "I have to go and change."

He nodded and she started to walk off.

"Call me if you change your mind," he said.

She turned around. "No."

"No?"

"Your the enemy," she answered.

"Like I said I don't have to be," he smiled, he offered a piece of paper.

She reached out and took it.

"Like I said," he said. "Call me."

She watched him walk away, get in his car and drive away before she walked away.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

In the story Akron will be like half an hour away from Lima.

 **Chapter Two**

"Hello," he said.

"Jesse St James. This is Rachel Berry,"

"I know," he answered.

"How did you get my number?" she asked.  
"That's not important. What do you want?" he asked.

"That coffee?" she asked.

"The offer is still open," he answered.

"Good. I need to speak to someone who is as talented as me and understands," she answered.

"Can you drive to Akron?" he asked.

"I can," she answered.

"We can meet at the coffee clutch," he said.

"Fine. See you in an hour," she said, before she hung up.

One hour later.

"So why did you want to meet?" he asked.  
"Your talented I'm talented-" she started.

"No one understands your dreams or ambitions?" he asked.

"Exactly I though you might be able to relate," she answered.

"The kids in your glee club bar you are mediocre," he said. "You strive for the best, you work hard and you practice a lot while they do enough to get by?"

She nodded. "How do you know?"  
"How long where you nursing that Streisand solo?" he asked.

"You were at sectionals?" she asked.

He nodded. "With our coach. You guys were new we had to check you out. She wants to pinch you."

"I've fine where I am?" she answered.

"Your fine getting slushied everyday and being in a sub par group?" he asked. "When you could be in a school where you'd be the most popular and a star?"

"Of course I want to be a star and I will be," she answered.

"You don't want to let your team down?" he asked.

"I know they don't like me very much," she said. "Some of them are good singers. We are the bottom of the food chain. We do get slushied every day. If I quit they can't compete at Regionals no one else will join."

"We won't let you win," he smirked. "You can try your hardest but I want a forth consecutive nationals win on my college applications and I will get it."  
"I can understand that," she said.

"I think your team need to be motivated," he suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

This chapter includes the Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello love from the deleted scene of Hello with Rachel and Jesse. Suggest you watch before you read if you haven't or have it playing from the singing while you read.

I do not own Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello love or Hello.

 **Chapter Three**

In the next couple of weeks that followed Rachel and Jesse spent a lot of time together outside of school and glee practice. There friendship was cementing into something special but each where feeling something a little more than friendship.

"Ok guys listen up," said Mr Schue. "We have been invited to a sing off at Carmel High us versus Vocal Adrenaline. Friday."

Rachel grinned inwardly this was Jesse idea. For her Friday came oh to slowly.

"Now as I said," said Mr Schue. "We're all going in our own cars since Figgins won't give us a bus. We're all following each other or at least try to I'll try and be in front but my car is a lot slower than your fastest models."

As suspected or hoped no body got in Rachel's car. As they all pulled out of the car park Rachel called Jesse.

"Hey are you guys on your way?" he asked.  
"Yes," she answered. "Just left."  
"No body wanted to ride with you?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Ok well I got us some stage time," he answered. "Shelby is going to get Will to agree to the two leads me and you to start the sing off."

"Song?" she asked.  
"Shelby knows everything but Schuster did tell her your lesson this week was Hello so we are doing Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen and Hello love from A Chorus line," he answered.

"How fortunate that we've been practising it," she answered. "You knew."  
"I suggested it last week," he said. "Any chance you can get here before the others?"  
"No we all have to follow each other," she said. "Is someone missing me St James?"

"Yes I am.," he smiled.

"I'll try," she answered.

"Message me if you get here before them," he said. "I'm meet to be meeting you guys in the car park anyway."

"Will do," she answered.

He hung up and she pressed play on the song already in her CD player. She warmed her voice up.

Somehow Mr Schuster had fallen behind in the line up and when they hit the lights heading into Akron. The lights turned red, the entire glee club bar Rachel was stuck at a red light. Rachel however had shot though just as it was turning yellow and within a couple of minute - with shortcuts - was at Carmel High.

She shut of the engine and hopped out of the car.

"How did you manage that?" asked a voice.  
"Jesse," she smiled, launching herself into his arms."

"Red light," she answered. "They should be here soon."  
"Ok well we're actually meeting them at end of the car park," said Jesse.

"Let's go then," smiled Rachel.

"Have you warmed up?" he asked.

"Is the sky blue?" she asked.

"Mostly," he answered.

She nudged him." Would I be me if I hadn't?"  
"No," he answered. "You wouldn't."

"So how is this working?" she asked.

"We do our lead sing off. We do our number you do yours and I think that's it," answered Jesse.

She nodded.

"So how has Hudson been?" he asked.

"Awful," she answered. "It's quiet funny actually he keeps asking me out without asking me out and as I said last year or a few months ago I would have jumped at the chance but now he's not appealing."  
"Here comes your team," he said.

Rachel turned to watch the other cars pull into the car park.

"So the pretence begins," she muttered.

"Yep. Hudson doesn't look happy," he answered.

"Tried to get me to go in his car," she answered "Thought I couldn't handle driving for half an hour."  
"To bad he doesn't know how much you make this journey," he answered.

"We should totally hit up that music shop we found in Mansfield again," she said.

"After this?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

The group headed towards them. Santana clocked the friendless between the two and how much Rachel was avoiding being anywhere never Finn.

"Let's go in guys," said Mr Schue. "Jesse St James right?"  
"Yes," answered Jesse. "Miss Cochran wanted to make sure you didn't get lost on your way to the auditorium."

The group headed in silence to the auditorium. Rachel just half a step behind Jesse. Vocal Adrenaline were already seated and Will went to sit by the directors table with Shelby.

"I think our two leads should start us off," said Shelby.

"We don't really have a lead," answered Will. "Everyone gets a fair shot at each song."

"Ok then but at Sectionals it looked like Rachel Berry was your lead. If any of your kids are going to match Jesse it's her," answered Shelby.

"Sure," answered Will.

"Jesse take the stage," ordered Shelby.

"Rachel," said Will.

She headed to the stage, she was nervous but she was excited she got to sing with Jesse again. He gave her the floor, the music started and the song was on.

 **Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love.  
Changes, oooh  
Down below up above.  
Time to doubt**

She gave way to her pretense and let the Jesse Rachel knew come out. ****

 **To break out, it's a mess,  
It's a mess.  
Time to grow, time to go  
Hello, hello**

 **Too young to take over,  
Too old to ignore,  
Gee, I'm almost ready,  
But...what...for?  
**

They leapt up on a box left by someone.

 **There's a lot I am not certain of.  
Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love**

Jesse jumped down and offered her is hand. She broke into a smile and he pulled her into a bridal hold twirling her round to seat. She beamed as he put her down.

 **(lalalala)**

 **He stood in front her, she jumped up pushed him away and ran to the box. He headed after her. Both leaning on the box.**

 **Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen.**

 **He walked backwards away from box and she followed.**

 **Hello love  
Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet, My God, Robert Goulet!  
Oh! Down below, up above...**

 **Playing doctor with Evelyn.  
La la la  
I'll show you mine,  
La la  
You show me yours  
La la  
Seeing Daddy's naked  
Time to grow.  
Time to go...  
La la la  
Mom and Dad were doing it.  
There's a lot, I am not certain of  
Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love  
Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love**

They spent the rest of the performance following each other's stage directions from up on top of the top step of stage to the front and round the box.

Jesse held out his hand to Rachel and she shook it.

"Impressive," he said.

"You too," she answered.

They walked off stage together and he whispered.

"That was a lot more fun practicing it in your room. I'm not wrong about Coach Cochran she wants you," he said.

"Thank you I'll keep my guard up," she answered.

"No problem," he answered, before he dropped his voice. "Coffee?"  
"Yes," she whispered.

She headed back to her seat with her glee team.

"What did he say?" they asked.  
"His coach wants to pinch me. I'm not going any where," she answered.

"He is good," said Santana.

"And he is there star," said Rachel. "Do you see now why we need to step it up?"

"A bit yeah," said Kurt.

"They probably had their set list deicide weeks ago," whispered Rachel. "We don't even have one."  
"I thought all set lists had to be decide a week before," mused Mercedes.

"Our set list was chosen before Sectionals and we started practicing straight after," said a voice.

Rachel looked up to see Jesse.

"If you guys want a shot of beating us which is doubtful. Rachel's right you guys need to step it up," he said.

"How do you know her name?" asked Kurt.

"I know all of my competition," answered Jesse, before he walked off to his team.

"She's talented," said Shelby.

"She is," said Will. "But so are the others?"  
"As good as she is?" asked Shelby. "She's destined for Broadway."

"You think so?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded. "They sounded amazing together."  
"You can't pinch my student Cochran," he said.  
"Do you think we can get the to do another duet?" she asked. "That was just magic."

"Your group now?" asked Will.

"Yes," answered Shelby. "Guys places."

Vocal Adrenaline headed to the stage. The New Directions watched as the number was performed.

"We're doomed," stuttered Tina.  
"That Jesse kid was good but all of the together are a one formidable team," said Kurt.

"How does Hello Goodbye put a flame to that?" asked Santana.

"Why do you want to put a flame to it?" asked Brittany.

"We mean do better," said Puck. "We can't."  
"Your right we can't but we still perform," she said.

They clapped politely as Vocal Adrenaline finished and they headed up to take their places. Rachel and told Jesse about Finn's advances and he could clearly see them now as the lanky boy looked pleadingly at Rachel.

Vocal Adrenaline clapped.

"Ok I think that's it," said Will.

"Can we have one more duet from our leads?" asked Shelby.

"If Rachel was around you could," said Santana.

"Where did she go?" asked Shelby.

"Frankteen here tried to make moves on her in the middle of the song," answered Santana, she pointed to left stage. "She went that way."  
"Jesse," said Shelby.

She need so no more Jesse knew what Shelby wanted. He headed in that direction. He heard her cries before he saw her.

"Rachel?" he said.

"Over here," she answered.

"Finn is a idiot," he said.

"I've told him," she sobbed. "Who tries to feel someone in the middle of a song."

"What?" asked Jesse.

"At the end when he hand was on my waist. As I spun he brushed my chest and squeezed," said Rachel.

"Come here," he whispered.

She stood up and he hugged her.

"Hudson is a idiot," he said. "We both know it he's been hit the head with a soccer ball too much."  
Rachel giggled and he pulled back.

"There we go," he smiled.

"We did you come after me?" she asked.

"Shelby sent me," he answered. "She wants another duet."  
"I don't think I feel like another duet," she answered. "I just want to get out of here."

"Think about it this way," he said. "One more duet and your free to spend the weekend with me."

She looked at him.

"If you want," he added.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"We can watch Funny Girl," he said.

"Jesse you're a really good friend," she said.

They started to head back to stage.

"What are we singing?" she asked.

"Follow my lead?" he asked.

She nodded.

They walked out of stage. Their teams were seated and waiting.

"Listen closely," he whispered.

He seated himself at the piano and began. The first chords of Hello started.

 **I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

 **I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...**

 **Ohh yeahh...**

 **I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know**

 **'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying... I love you ...**

 **Is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do (wonder what you do...)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you**

"Coffee Clutch?" he asked.  
"Yes."

Rachel hurried off stage.

"Mr Schue are we dismissed now?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Shelby.

With that Rachel ran out of the building. Jesse quick to follow her a different way.

Review Please

Sorry about the length.

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

 **Chapter Four**

"That was incredible," gushed Rachel.

"One hot chocolate," said Jesse.

"Prepared with-"

"Soy milk," he answered.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"But your right that was pretty good and you totally let yourself go," he said.. "It just like it was me and you. Even other members of my team said you were the star in the group number."

"Did you leave space between our departures?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered.

"Friday is one of VA's off days right?" she asked.

He nodded. "We have a five am to seven am practice and other one at lunch. She'll step it up once Regionals get nearer it'll be every morning and every night. If we're not perfect she'll add in weekends."

"We really do need to step it up," she said. "We meet nearly every day after school but-"

"Just do your assignments," he said.

She nodded. "I think Mr Schue is trying to find something with each one but he never says I want to practices this for Regionals."

"So speak up," he said.

"I do sometimes but everyone is so sick of hearing my voice all of the time making suggestions," she said.

"So join me," he answered. "We'll be leads, we can see each other every day."

"Jesse your a good friend and I like you but I can't do that to my team," she said. "I know you don't understand why I wouldn't leave that hell hole but I am devoted to my team just like you are to yours."

"What if I transferred?" he asked.

"I can't and work ask you to do that," she said.  
"Your not asking me," he said.

"Jesse a forth national championship win will look really good on your transcript and you know you won't get that with our team," she said. "Please for me stay with Vocal Adrenaline."

He nodded. "Fine but you'd better be cheering."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"A walk?" she asked. "Sure."

They walked in silence for sometime until they reached Summit Lake.

"Rachel," he said.

She turned her head from the scenery and he held out his hand. Hesitantly she slipped her hand in his.

"Rachel. I think I'm falling in love with you."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

 **Chapter Five**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he'd seen her. Two weeks since she had stared at him in shock and then asked him to walk her back to his car. Two weeks of silence and no contact. He could understand what he said to her might of been a shock but two weeks - she could of at least said she needed some space. Two weeks and now it was time for Regionals. Now he was sat in the Elsie Janis Theatre in Marion Ohio waiting to go on stage and waiting for her to go on stage. He could feel that she was there somewhere in the building. She could even be in the room next to him but he wasn't going to seek her out until after the show.

He listened to the end of Aural Intensity Number and scoffed a mash up of two of the judges. Then from his shadow in the back he watched The New Directions.

"Now from Lima Ohio The New Directions."

Even from so far away he could tell Rachel was wearing her show face. She'd have to be to be singing with Hudson, who was openly grinning at her like he'd won the lottery or worse Rachel's heart but Jesse hoped that wasn't the case.

He did have to admit Hudson could carry a tune but he was a little overcast by Rachel.

She only had eyes for Finn but she hoped Jesse was somewhere listening. She ran up onto stage. The curtains raised and she saw him in the back corner of the audience and sang to him.

A Journey Medley interesting he thought though Hudson's dancing was questionable and he had to hold back a laugh. He thought he understood what Rachel was saying but he wanted to hear her say the words directly to him. He hated Hudson's hands all over her - that was show biz, he'd have to grin and bear it. He could understand why she wanted to stay at McKinley with this group they did look like a family on stage. He was sure outside of Glee Club they weren't but now they were.

The final song started, his eyes sort out Rachel's once more and with a smile he headed back to his team. He reached his team room as the final notes sounded on stage and VA got to their feet as Shelby gave them a final pep talk. He heard the New Directions head into the room next to them.

"Screw that we are going to win this!" he heard Rachel shout as he headed to stage. He inwardly smiled he hoped she would but it was highly unlikely against his team. He hoped she would be watching.

As he looked up on stage he felt her eyes on him. He looked over to her team's seats and it was just her.

His fingers hit the keys and Rachel knew they had lost and she was sad that Glee Club would be disbanded but she was happy for Jesse. She sat back with a small smile and watched the rest of the performance. Watching the guy who was stealing her heart piece by piece.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

 **Chapter Six**

Vocal Adrenaline had been off stage mere minutes when her phone pinged.

 _Can we meet?_

 _J_

 _Yes_

 _R_

 _Now?_

 _J_

 _Yes_

 _R_

 _Corridor or lobby?_

 _J_

 _Anywhere I have no chances of getting seen by my team._

 _R_

She had already headed into the corridor.

"Why is that?" asked a voice.

She whirled round and smiled. "Jesse."

Without warning she leaped into his arms.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"My team are at the hospital Quinn had her baby," she answered.

"They are ok?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yeah mother and daughter are doing mine. I don't know if she's keeping her yet though."

"Well I think from what you have told me and glimpses I have gotten when driving though Lima Puck cares for Quinn and they have the Glee Club behind them as well," said Jesse.

Rachel shook her head.

"No?" he asked.

"I've been distant these last two weeks and it's not just because you told me you loved me," she said.

"Love," he corrected.

"If we don't place today Glee Club gone," she said.

"You'll have next year," he said.

"No Jesse you don't understand if we don't place the club is being disbanded," she said. "If we lose we're all going back to being losers and invisible."

"Hey," he whispered.

He placed a finger under her chin. "You are not invisible to me." He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face."

Their eyes locked and they leaned in.

"Could the teams please make their way to the stage for their results."

They stepped apart and slipped into the crowd of performers that now crowded the hallway. Baring Quinn and Puck the rest of the New Directions were back.

 _We need to talk  
J_

 _I know. We will. Mine? After this?_

 _R_

 _Your dads?_

 _J_

 _They want to meet you._

 _R_

 _I'm game_

 _J_

Rachel smiled as she slipped her phone back in her pocket and headed on stage.

He looked at her team as the announcement was made. They hadn't placed, she had her show face firmly fixed in place but he knew she wanted to crack.

They soon herded of stage and the crowds began to fill out of the building. He slipped into the crowd next to her and pulled her down a corridor away from her team.

"Jesse," she said.

"Vocal Adrenaline are all in our jeeps. Fancy a ride?" he asked.

"I should probably ride of the bus with my team," she said.

"But do you want to?" he asked.

"Of course not," she answered. "I'm so close to cracking but I need to be a strong leader."  
"Are your dads here?" he asked.

She nodded. "The team have seen them. They might have left so I could say I'm getting a lift with them."  
"Phone them find out and meet me by my jeep," he said.

She nodded and dialled her dads.

"Daddy have you left yet?" she asked. "You have no it's ok. Jesse wants to give me a ride home. Is that ok?" "Yes daddy. We just have a lot to talk about and I can be myself around him. I love my team but I need to be away from them right now because we're all just sad."

Minutes later Jesse and Rachel were speeding down the road as the yellow bus from McKinley rolled out of the parking lot.

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" asked Mr Schue.

"She said she was getting a ride with her dads," said Finn.

"So," said Jesse.

"So," answered Rachel, with a smile she slipped her hand into the hand that lay against the console. He looked at her and she smiled.

"I'm forever yours faithfully," she muttered.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

Fraternizing With The Enemy

Chapter Seven

"Dad? Daddy?" she shouted.

"In here hunny," shouted her dad.

She entered the lounge her hand clutched in Jesse's.

"Dad, daddy this is Jesse St James," she said.

"We know hunny you have introduced us to him before," he said.

"Hiram, Leroy," said Jesse. "Can I take Rachel out for dinner in Akron?"

Hiram and Leroy looked and each other and nodded. "That would be fine Jesse."

Rachel leaned up and kissed Jesse's cheek. "I'll just go and get changed."

The three males watched her disappear upstairs before her fathers turned to Jesse.

"Something's changed," said Hiram.

"I'm in love with your daughter," answered Jesse.

"And she knows this?" asked Leroy.

Jesse nodded. "I told her two weeks ago when New Directions came to Carmel. She hasn't spoken to me since."  
"Rachel does like to process things like that," said Leroy.

"I figured," answered Jesse.

"She did lose her voice at the end of last week though," said Hiram.

"I'm ready," announced Rachel.

Jesse turned to looked and her and grinned. She was dressed in a simple short sleeved black top and skirt with black pumps.

"No later then eleven Jesse," said Hiram.

"Not a minute after," he promised, as they walked out of the house.

"I have to ask you something," said Jesse.

Rachel nodded her consent.

"Why do you wearing the outfits you wear to school?" asked Jesse.  
"The animal sweaters, short skirts and long socks?" she asked. "I do own jeans and nice clothes but if I'm going slushied then why bother something nice getting ruined?"

"That does make sense."

"It's true at least in Kurt's case that gays are fashionable but in my dad's case not so much," she answered.

"So there the ones who have bought the animal sweaters?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I do like the owl one I have, the poodle and the little rabbits. They responsible for the socks and the argyle clothes as well."

"I confess when I first got to know you I did ask around McKinley about you. Most of them had no idea who you were. The ones that did said you were kind of sneaky hot but that, that quality was cancelled out by a compulsive need to be right and a strange affinity for sweaters with animals on them," he said.

"Wearing what everyone else is isn't going to help me be invisible or not get slushied," she said. "I was slushied before I was even in Glee."

"You should change for you and only you," he said.

"So where are we going?" she asked.  
"A restaurant," he answered. "And yes they serve vegan friendly food."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

Fraternizing With The Enemy

`Chapter Eight

She wanted to be sad, she really did and she was sad Glee was over. But Jesse, just the thought of him made her want to grin from ear to ear all day. She was wearing the outfit from their date that weekend. She was totally submerged in her day dream that she didn't notice the slushie carrying jocks until it was too late.

"Welcome to loser town population you," she heard, as she stood their slushie drippiing from her.

She knew there was not point going to her locker, she hadn't replenished her slushy kit back ups. Besides she was meeting Jesse for lunch. He was on two hour lunches as Vocal Adrenaline prepared for Nationals and she had lunch followed by a free and her dad's had given her note to excuse until afternoon classes.

With a resigned sign she carried onto the car park. She smiled as she spotted Jesse jeep park in the far park corner near the exit and then man himself was leaning against the back of the car. When she reached him she frowned.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm used it."  
"Change of plan your dad's at work?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.  
"We'll go to yours," he smiled. "You can shower and change. Then we eat."

He pulled up outside her house. "I'll drop you here and go and get some food. Vegan pasta is your favourite from Breadsticks right?"  
She nodded, he smiled, leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

He pulled off and she watched before she headed into her house. She watched from across the road in her car, neither had noticed her. The dark haired cheerleader drove off, with a smile. Santana Lopez knew that there was something between Rachel and Jesse St James. Now she knew.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

Fraternizing With The Enemy

Chapter Nine

She walked back into school, a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Her lunch with Jesse had been just what she needed. Not even a slushie could bring her down - though she was prepared if that happened.

"Hey Berry," called a voice.  
She slowed her step. "What do you want Santana?"

"I want to talk to you," she answered. "About St James."

Rachel inwardly froze and then slipped her show face in place.

"St James?" she asked.

"Drop the pretence Berry I followed you to your house," she said. "Relax ok I'm not the enemy."  
"Neither is he and we don't even have a club anymore," retorted Rachel.

"Rachel I'm on your side," said Santana.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you can't help who you fall in love with," answered Santana. "That's all I'm going to say on the matter."  
"Can you not-"

"Your relationship is just that Berry it's yours," interrupted Santana. "I'll keep my trap shut. But we do have a meeting this afternoon. We want to prepare something for Mr Schue."  
"I have ideas," said Rachel.

"I'm sure you do," answered Santana. "We practice a song called To Sir With Love at lunch, but couldn't find you. Since we have ten mins of free period left you want a run though?"

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel where you been?" asked Kurt.  
"I got slushied had to go home," answered Rachel.

"Rachel Berry snuck of campus?" asked Quinn.

"I was having lunch with a friend off campus anyway I had a note from my dad's," she answered.

From the shadows of the auditorium that afternoon, Jesse watched the group rehearse and then sing for Mr Schue. They truly were a family. With that he slipped out and pulled out his phone.

"Grandma I need your help," he said.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

Fraternizing With The Enemy

Chapter Ten

"Hey Berry Mr Schue just called a meeting," called Santana.

Rachel looked up and got hit in the face with a blue slushie. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Is everyone here?" asked Mr Schue.  
"Where's Berry?" asked Puck.

"Do we really need her?" asked Mercedes.

"I told her," said Santana. "She got hit by a slushie. She'll be here soon."

A blue covered Rachel then walked in and sat down.

"Rachel are you ok?" asked Mr Schue.

She nodded. "I'm used to it."

"We've got another year," announced Mr Schue.

"What!"

"Come on we've got another year," smiled Mr Schue.

"How?" asked Rachel.

"Because this Glee Club is the recipients of the St James Art Fund Foundation. It's primarily rewarded once a year but my Grandparents decided to award it to your club as well," said Jesse, as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Finn.

"I'm a St James," he answered. "My Grandparents had me deliver the news while their away."

"Why?" asked Quinn. "Why don't Vocal Adrenaline get it."  
"They do give a donation to Vocal Adrenaline every year. However since I'm graduating, they can do what they want with their money," answered Jesse. "Their also giving Figgins a sizable donation to create a policy on Slushies."

"How do they know about that?" asked Rachel.

"I told them plus most people in Lima and Akron that McKinley is home for being slushied," answered Jesse. "My Grandma was bullied in high school she doesn't like it."

"A policy won't do anything," said Santana. "The jocks rule the school."

"My Grandfather is a very persuasive person. He has to sit in on a board meeting later this month to make sure his donation only goes to you. I'm sure he can get the governors and board members to come to some sort of arrangement," said Jesse, he turned to Mr Schue. "He'll be in touch."

With that he walked out.

"Guys take the summer off. But be ready to work hard come next year."

Rachel was first up and out of her seat. She rushed out of the room and as she rounded the corner was caught by some strong familiar arms.

"You're going to be late for rehearsal," she smiled.

"So," he answered. "I'm a St James and I'm stepping into my role in my Grandparents Art Fund Foundation. Coach Cochran knows."

"She doesn't care that the competition is getting an arts fund from your family?" she asked.  
"She's stepping down after Nationals," he said.

"Jesse?" she asked. "Can you give me a lift home?"  
"Your car?" he asked.  
"Shop," she answered. "Service." 

He nodded. "Of course."  
"Your going to get caught if you stroll though the hallways," came a voice.

Rachel and Jesse whipped round to see Santana.

"She knows," said Rachel. "And she promised to keep the secret."

"You guys need to go," said Santana. "Berry me and you are going shopping over summer."  
"I do have a lot of normal outfits Santana. My dad's aren't the most fashionable gays."  
"Even so," said Santana.  
"Deal," smiled Rachel.

"Speaking of your dads," said Jesse.  
"Yes they will be home soon so I need to go," said Rachel. "I just need some more things from my locker."  
"We don't break up till next Friday," said Santana.

"I'm going to LA next week," said Rachel.

"Your watching Nationals," said Santana.

Rachel smiled at Jesse and nodded.

"Yes not only do I get to watch Jesse but I can scope out all of the competition for next year."

"Rach I really need to get going," said Jesse.  
"I can give her a lift," said Santana.

"That's fine," said Rachel. "You go."

Jesse nodded, kissed her and ran out of sight just before the rest of the club came into view.

"Come on Berry," said Santana. "What time do you parents get home?"

"They try and finish by four," answered Rachel.

"Which means we have twenty minutes to get to your house," answered Santana. "So if they don't know about the slushies. How do you explain your clothes?"

"I soak them as soon as I get home," she answered. "I've developed a knack for it and they don't go in my bathroom."

They rounded the corner and two red slushies were thrown in their faces.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Where's Berry?" asked Puck. "Five minutes have gone by and she's not said something annoying,"  
"She's not here," said Finn. "You were the last one to see her last week Santana."  
"Her dad's have taken her out for the last week. Something about a holiday," she muttered.

Rachel had been due to touch down in LA that afternoon. Seconds later Santana's phone pinged. She opened the text and a photo loaded. Rachel next to a star on the Hollywood walk of fame, Barbara Streisand, caption, - Greetings from LA.

"I think she's in LA. Maybe she's going to scope out some teams at Nationals," said Santana.

"How do you know?" asked Kurt.

"She's at the Hollywood Walk Of Fame," answered Santana.  
"Barbara Streisand?" asked Kurt.

"Yep," answered Santana. "And Bernadette Peters."

 _Do the rest of VA know your there as J's guest yet?- S_

 _No - R They probably won't. I can't watch rehearsals. R_

 _I'm sure J would sneak up you in if he found a way - S_

 _He says he would - R_

 _That's because he'd do anything for you - S_

 _Don't we know it - R_

 _Well with the whole grandparents saving ND ass yes we do - S_

 _Anyone wonder where I am? R_

 _Yeah Puck - S_

 _Cuz I hadn't said anything annoying? What did you say? - R_

 _Yeah it was. Something about your dads pulling you out for a holiday. Mention the walk of fame. So I said you could be scoping out teams at Nationals - S_

 _And now they'll be wondering why your still texting me - R_

 _Well it's none of their god damn business - S_

 _Is J with you - S_

 _No. Rehearsals. I'm walking round town - R  
Wait. Where are your dads? - S_

 _Somewhere around. They weren't going to let me go on holiday with my boyfriend alone - R_

 _I didn't think they would. Gotta go strange looks and Mr Schue - S_

 _Ok talk later - R_

 _Sure - S_

Santana looked up. "What?"  
"Since when are you and Streisand so friendly?" asked Kurt.

"We bonded," she answered.

"Over?" asked Mercedes.

"None of your god damn business," answered Santana.

"Hey guys come on no fighting," said Mr Schue. "Where's Rachel."  
"LA," answered Santana. "Her dad's pulled her out early and she's scoping teams at Nationals.

"That's fine this isn't really a meeting anyway. Figured we could fling some ideas around for Sectionals," said Mr Schue.

"We can still do that," said Mercedes. "Just because Rachel's quit."  
"Rachel hasn't quit," said Santana.

"How do you know she's not snuck into some team and belting it on stage at Nationals," answered Mercedes. "She isn't big on loyalty."  
"Because my phone is my pocket and I can feel it vibrating," answered Santana. "Two no matter how crappy you guys have been to her she's stuck though apart from that one time she left us for the musical."

"Exactly she left us," answered Kurt.

 _Jeez Berry. Lot of photos. It's getting hostile here. I'm gunna video call you - S_

 _Hostile. Ok - R_

 _Yeah hostile your loyalty is being questioned and apparently you've quit - R_

Seconds later a voice came out of the phone. "I haven't quit."

"How's LA Rachel?" asked Mr Schue.  
"Hi Mr Schue. It's amazing. I can't get into rehearsals at the theatre but my dad's and I do have tickets to both days of Nationals. I promise I won't bombarded you with messages about anything," she answered.

"Rachel!" came a voice from the phone.

"I gotta go," said Rachel, before she hung up.

As Santana turned the phone back to herself she saw Jesse walking up behind Rachel and then she quickly disconnect the call.

"Who was that?" asked Kurt.

"Probably one of her dads," answered Santana.

"Let's call this meeting to a close," announced Mr Schue. "Have a good summer and don't get into trouble."

The team filed out and a few days later they broke up for summer.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	12. Chapter 12

**Fraternizing With The Enemy**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Jesse," she whispered.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"I got kicked out," she answered.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Of Glee. It wasn't to do with you and as far as I'm aware no one knows expect Santana. Today five people voted to kick me out because they can't stand me anymore and five voted to stay," she answered. "Santana was the last person to vote and she didn't get a chance to vote before Mr Schue came in. We did the meeting and when he left Kurt and Mercedes decided that Santana's vote didn't matter and I was out anyway."

"I'd suggest transferring to Carmel and joining VA. I know you won't do that and Coach Corcoran quit last year so they won't be like there where," he said. "I could always suggest my grandparents pull the funding but you wouldn't agree to that either."  
"No I wouldn't," she answered.

"Where's Rachel?" asked Mr Schue. "What's going on?"  
"Those five over there voted her out yesterday," said Santana.

"On what grounds?" asked Mr Schue.

"Simple we can't stand her and she's replaceable," answered Kurt. "There's a transfer student Sunshine Cozen she's amazing."  
"Well you can't compete with only eleven people," said Santana.

"Sunshine has agreed to join the New Directions we have twelve," answered Kurt.

"You have eleven," answered Santana. "I quit. The only reason we even won Sectionals last year is because Rachel has an amazing voice and her Streisand Solo is why we won."

"She's always wanted all the songs and she wasn't a team player," said Mercedes.

"She gave you her solo for Sectionals," said Santana.

"Then she took it back at Sectionals," answered Mercedes.

"Because you said and I quote. 'We agreed I was going to sing and I'm telling you and that ain't happening. Look Rachel the truth is your the best singer that we've got.' And you Kurt, you called her the star and if anyone is go to go belt it on the fly it should be her." "But of you think she's replaceable and this Sunshine is better then go try. But until Rachel gets an apology neither of us will be back and even then I don't think Rachel will."

There was knock on the door.

"Rachie Santana is here to see you," said her dad.

"Come in," she muttered.

"Hey Berry," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I quit," answered Santana.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Look Rachel you're the star and they kicked you out. I would have totally voted you to stay in and you know it. I don't think Mr Schue is happy about it either. They think this Sunshine girl is better than you," said Santana.

"She is good," said Rachel.

"Rae you have a special talent and no body in the world can do what you do," said Santana. "I totally respect if you want to transfer to Carmel and join VA."

"There's nothing for me at Carmel San you know that," she answered. "Last year it would have been a possibility," she answered.

The summer after VA had once again won Nationals had been amazing. Jesse and Rachel had come back to Ohio and Jesse got his acceptance letter to NYDA. They spent every minute together that they could even though that involved packing up Jesse's life in Akron.

New York was where he knew he belonged, they belonged. He'd have to wait a couple of years for Rachel to join him but it would be worth it. The couple had been surprised when Rachel dad's allowed her to fly out with him for a few days. He'd found an apartment that his grandparents offered to pay for until he found a job and then they would pay half. The goodbye had been hard. There had been tears.

Now Rachel was back in Ohio and not even at school for a week before the New Directions were being hostile to her again.

"Have you given New York a call?" asked Santana.

She nodded. "He suggested Carmel and pulling the Glee funding but I won't let him."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I can take on a lot more at the community theatre maybe."

"I told ND they'd have to apologize to get either of us back in there and even then you probably wouldn't go back," said Santana. "Or-no"  
"Or what?" asked Rachel.

"We start our own group?" suggested Santana. "Most of the cheerleaders will join if Sue makes them and if I can convince Sue that our group could be better than Schue's then she could be on board."

"That's not fair on the New Directions," said Rachel.

"Rae you owe nothing to them," said Santana. "They voted you out. They deemed you replaceable. I get that loyalty is a big thing for you but you need to be loyal to yourself as well."

Rachel nodded. "I'll think about it."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
